Trust?
by Evans12
Summary: can one mistake lead to the end of the best thing going for the two after a lot of battle and decisions? and how important is the word Trust, in a relationship?


disclaimer: i own absoultely nothing. and this is a possible take on the ending of Dead Inside after the kiss.

Trust?

It was a moment of weakness for him; he called Jessica Angell instead of Lindsay Monroe because he wasn't thinking. This thing with his sister was affecting him and it wasn't in a good way. So when he called Jess for the ride he wasn't thinking about his girlfriend of three months Lindsay, he was just thinking about his sister. Which would explain now why he was standing outside her apartment door posed to knock and tell her everything? But when he did knock and the door opened he wasn't expecting to see Jessica Angell sitting on Lindsay couch and the look coming from Lindsay telling him that it would be best if he goes for his own good, yet he couldn't move himself away from her door he just had to explain.

For Lindsay she couldn't believe that another person in her life would do something that awful to her again, especially after the promise he had made not to hurt her like Danny had hurt her, when they decided to give a relationship a shot. It was hard enough for her when Danny had promised that he would never do anything to hurt her then that changed. The death of his former neighbor's son Reuben was a strong blow one that crippled Danny's trust in people. Then hearing that Reuben's mom Rikki stole Danny's gun to go out and do a revenge killing shocked her, but not as much as finding out that Danny had been sleeping with Rikki for about a month while dating her. So when Don, was there to help her pick-up the pieces, it just felt right and not that long after they decided that they could give a relationship a go, she thought it would be different but so far it isn't.

Upon seeing Jess sitting on Lindsay couch from his standing point at the door he decided it would probably be best if he turned around and walked away giving her a few days to digest whatever it was that Jess had said to her. But then again it would seem more like he was running away and that was not something that Donald Robert Flack junior would ever do. He was raised better than that and he knew that, coming clean and admitting to whatever Jess would have said involving him and her kissing in the street would be much easier dealt with now than later.

Before he could even say a word Lindsay was already closing the door on him and he wasn't going to have that, not one bit. So he stuck his foot in the door hoping to stop her from what she was doing so that he could try and explain. Yet this time instead of her closing the door she said the first thing that came in to her mind.

"Don. I can't see you right now, I think you should go" (Lindsay)

"Linds, please. Let me explain what happened" (Don)

"What's there to explain Don, Jess told me everything. I hope you two will be happy together" (Lindsay)

"Damn it Monroe, let me just explain. I wasn't thinking I called Jess because this thing with Sam, is messing with my head and I didn't want to drag you into it… if I didn't have to" (Don)

"Well I guess you don't have to worry Flack I'm out of it, if you need anybody to turn to you have Jess for that, now" (Lindsay)

"I don't want Jess I want you Linds" (Don)

"Hello sitting right here. And why didn't you tell me that you were seeing someone Don, I wouldn't have came to meet you then" (Jessica Angell)

"I'm sorry Jess, that wouldn't have made much of a difference. The second you told Linds about the kiss she had made up her mind and we were finished" (Don)

"Lindsay, I'm truly sorry. It didn't even occur to me once that Don could be dating someone, all I knew was that Don Flack junior kissed me and I just had to tell someone about it. And since you and I have become pretty good friends and you told me I could tell you anything I thought this was one of those things that I could tell you. Not once realizing what it could do to you" (Jessica)

"I get it Jess, really I do. It's not your fault it's his and in a way its mine as well. I trusted somebody who couldn't trust me, no couldn't let me in when it came to his family. And for that I'm sorry for you getting dragged into this and as for Don and I were over I can't be with someone who can't rely on me, it's Danny all over again. Don's , Danny's best friend there similar and when it comes to trust and loyalty it's something in there minds that needs to be earned and that is the one thing that they both share and that's why I knew deep down that he was going to screw this up there too much alike" (Lindsay)

"That is so far from the truth Lindsay and you know it. Granted those two are best friends and they are bound to have some similarities but that's it nothing else. Danny may seem to have the same fun-loving-caring exterior that Don has but deep down he's still just a child and in his own twisted mind, he still just that scared little boy who had to make all the choice on his own. Also he still just a player he's never been in any kind of serious relationship before, couldn't trust anybody enough to let them in. Meaning: he'll lead them on and the second the relationship starts to get serious he bails he can't do the commitment thing. Plus I doubt many people know much about his past other than what has come about while on the job. And that's why he doesn't let anybody in, he's never felt safe enough to trust somebody and the second he probably did trust somebody growing up they just turned around and let him down, so that's why he keeps it all to himself and that's why he will never be anything more than just another jackass towards women. As for Don, what you see is what you get he's different he's the kind of guy that every woman wants to be with he cares tremendously about those he's closest too and doesn't want to hurt them. He's that guy from the movies that you just have to be with and when you are with him you don't want to let him go. That's the kind of guy that he is, and that is what separates him from Danny" (Jessica)

"Yeah they are exactly like what you are saying Jess. But Don is so much more than what you said he is and that's why what he did as innocent as it may have been, hurts so much and that's why I can't deal with him right now or even consider forgiving him at the moment" (Lindsay)

"Fine if that's how you feel about it Linds, I'll go. But know this I came here tonight with the complete intentions of telling you what happened and asking for you complete and utter forgiveness but if you can't do that then I'll go. See you both at work tomorrow, and Linds…" (Don)

"Yeah Don?" (Lindsay)

"I didn't mean to hurt you it was an accident and I love you. Just thought you should know that" (Don)


End file.
